Forever Enemies?
by luckycharm9
Summary: When Draco refuses the dark mark, he is forced to live with Harry at headqaurters for protection. Will the two enemies be able to put aside their differences and accept each other? hp/dm slash. During 7th Year.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is a slash story. If you don't like the hp/dm pairing, don't read it. I don't own these characters, regrettably, JKR does.

Background: Takes place during 7th year, Dumbledore didn't die, Harry and Ginny are still dating, and nothing happened with Malfoy and the whole cabinet/deatheater thing.

Chapter One: Forever?

Harry woke up hissing in pain, clutching his scar while willing himself to be quiet. All he needed was for the Dursley's to wake up and shout at him for waking them up the third time this week. No, that would not do at all. He recalled his dream/vision briefly, something about Malfoy refusing his father to become a deatheater, as the burning sensation ebbed away. Voldemort was furious, and Harry knew why. Draco Malfoy was supposed to follow in his father's footsteps to be Voldemort's next greatest follower. Harry was puzzled and more than a little surprised at the turn of events.

Sitting up, he went to reach for his glasses when he heard an abrupt popping sound in front of him. Harry, already having his wand out and ready to strike in front of him, waited for something to happen.

"Lumos" Somebody quietly uttered. Harry starred and finally the face of Albus Dumbledore came into focus.

"Dumbledore!" Harry gaped at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ahhh, no time to talk my boy, " he said gently, while muttering a quick spell, and Harry watched as everysingle one of the items that belonged to him soared into his trunk at the end of his bed. Harry, sensing that something serious was going on, jammed his glasses onto his face and jumped out of bed, dressing quickly with the clothes that Dumbledore had purposely left out.

"All set then? Good, let's head off then." he said when Harry mutely nodded his head. He held out his arm for Harry to take and the twinkle that had been absent from up untill this point at seeing the boy gulp and look worriedly. "No need to worry, Harry", Dumbledore said reassuringly.

"But where are we-" He was cut off as he felt the familiar sensation in his lungs as if they were being squeezed closed. A few moments later he arrived, none too gracefully, into what he immediately recognized as the headquaters for the Order of the Pheonix. The Black Mansion. Sirius's house. No- his house. He blinked in the sudden light and starred into the worried faces of Mr, and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Ron , Hermione, and Ginny. He starred at Ginny for a moment before noticing something off to the side of Ginny in the shadows that was shifting. The figure stepped forward slightly and Harry gasped.

"What am i doing here? And what the hell is _Malfoy _doing here?" Harry growled with confusion and disgust written all over his face, glaring at Remus for answers.

"Harry," Ginny said, as she walked forward slowly, almost cautiously, " Don't you know what today is?" She asked with confused eyes. She stepped in front of him and took his clenched fists into her own small, soft hands, making them uncurl themselves to intertwine their fingers together. Harry starred down at her and smiled, forgetting that there was a room full of people before him, and that Malfoy's eyes were boring themselves onto Harry's slight form. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the red head in front of him. He leaned down and brushed their lips together sweetly, unaware that the room had quickly started to empty. All that mattered was Ginny's lips moving urgently with his own, relearning the way it felt to kiss Harry Potter. After a few moments of their reunion and feeling a dire need for air, Harry pulled back and leaned his forhead on hers. After they caught their breath, Harry leaned down and nuzzled his lips into her neck, knowing that it would make her purr in delight. He chuckled when she did and starred into her eyes. He had noticed that her eyes always got a little darker when he kissed her, and this time was no different. He kissed her once more softly before asking her, "so what's today," still confused.

She laughed loudly then, amazed that the boy didn't even know that it was his birthday. "It's your birthday" She answered in an amused voice. He looked st her sharply to see if she was joking, ands realized that she wasn't.

"You seriously had no idea, did you?" She asked incredulously.

Harry gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged, embarrassed. "I knew it was close, " He said, feeling his cheeks burn. He would never admit to her that because of all the nightmares and visions that he had been having lately, the days seemed to blur together, and he had given up trying to remember which day was which.

Ginnny shook her head at him and laughed again, wrapping her hands around his waist. "You're unbelievable, you know that? Well, Happy 17th Birthday anyways, Harry." she finished with a smile, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

They walked out of the kitchen and went to one of the many living rooms, where they knew everybody else was. Mrs. Weasley immediately pulled Harry into a hug and wished him a happy birthday. After everyone had wished him a happy birthday, and after Hermione had almost squeezed the air right out of him, he was face to face with a slightly red faced Ron. Harry stared at him worriedly, before slugging him on the shoulder lighlty, trying to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere. "Aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday?" He asked with a smirk, knowing that Ron was still struggling internally with the idea of letting him and Ginny date. Harry saw Rons hand coming towards him and braced himself for the hit that was sure to come. Tensing his shoulders and back, he was surprised when Ron's hand clapped his gently on the back. Ron laughed at him, knowing that Harry wasn't that.

"Ya know, Harry, you're really really tense. Maybe Gin could help you out with that, eh?" He asked as he saw his best friends cheeks flame along with his sister's.

"Happy Birthday, by the way, " Ron said smuggly, laughing when Harry punched him halfheartedly.

"Alright, alright that's enough boys. Off to bed with the lot of you. We'll have cake tomorrow, Harry hear." Said Mrs. Weasley with a smile.

Every one started heading up to their rooms, except for Malfoy and Harry. The two boys glared at one another and Harry said, "Mrs. Weasley?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed and turned around. "Harry can't this wait till the morning, dear?"

"Morning? You mean, he's - he's staying here?" Harry asked in outrage.

"You know, I _am _standing right here, Potter!" Malfoy said in his usual sneer.

Mrs. Weasley watched the exchange with a frown on her face. "You mean Dumbledore didn't tell you anything?"

Harry shook his head.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Weasley muttered with tired looking eyes. "Draco, dear why don't you go on up to the 5th door on you right, right at the top of the staircase," she said calmy, not noticing the way that the pale boy's face blanched when she used his first name, along with calling him 'dear'.

"But that's-" Harry started but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley's stern look.

"Come, Harry. I'll explain everything." She said, while Harry glared at the boy who was climbing the stairs, even at the lateness of the hour, with impeccable grace.

Harry harrumphed in reply and followed Mrs. Weasley out of the room.


	2. Draco Malfoy?

Again. i don't own this. JKR does, that lucky duck!!

To those of you wondering, the Harry/ Ginny thing will definitely NOT last, but i _do _have to make that transition. After all, this is a hp/dm story. I won't dissapoint. Cheers

In the 1st chapter, it says that Draco is to go to a room on the first floor, but i'm changing it to the very top floor. You'll see why.

Chapter 2: _Draco _Malfoy?

As Harry waited for Mrs. Weasley to close the door behind them, he looked around the room that they were in, one of the many rooms in the mansion that was still covered in gray dust. Seeing Mrs. Weasley motion for him to sit down in one of the rickety chairs, Harry gingerly perched himself on the edge of the tired looking piece of furniture. He made a mental note to himself to finish getting the place cleaned up and to use a portion of his vast amount of galleons in his vault to give the place that was now his home a bit of a spruce. He hated the haunted feeling that enveloped him whenever he walked into the house. Having Sirius's memory there was enough for him.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, catching Harry's attention. "Now, dear, let me start by saying that Dumbledore has very good reasons for Mr. Malfoy being her with us at headquarters. I know that you probably think that he cannot be trusted." Mrs. Weasley, seeing that the wide eyed boy sitting in front of her was about to interrupt her to tell exactly what he thought - which was "Yeah, i'm not sure which one you're talking about when you say 'he', but I'm was sure as hell that Malfoy couldn't be trusted. I mean, he's _Malfoy _for God's sake! And Dumbledore is obviously off his rocker if he thinks that bringing Malfoy to my home without my consent is a good idea. If Voldemort doesn't kill Malfoy ( for refusing him, assuming that my dream really was a vision) and me, simply because I'm the bloody the Boy Who Lived, then the two of us will surely kill each other before the week was up. - held up her hand for silence before the boy could break out into his rant.

"Just let me talk, Harry. I'll start from the beggining. Draco - oh, stop giving me that look, Harry. The boy does have a name other than _Malfoy. _He informed us that was to be inducted into the rather extensive circle of Deatheaters today at quarter to midnight. Now Dumbledore knew of this because Professor Snape has keeping tabs on Draco's progress as a member of becoming one of He Who Must Not Be Named followers. And also because Draco confided in Professor Snape that he wished to refuse. As you know from personal experience, Professor Snape is a extremely advanced at occlumency. Because of this, he was able to hide the fact that he had arranged with Dumbledore for Draco to be smuggled here before the ceremony was to take place. He will stay here for the remainder of the summer, and you _will _try to make him feel accepted and comfortable. All of you, Hermione and Ron too... Especially Ron." She said with a weary sigh.

"Ok. But how do you know that Malfoy's telling the truth? I mean, he could be a spy for Voldemort, and so could Snape!" Harry said, refusing that Malfoy and Snape could actually be on his side.

Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at the boy. "You're very stubborn, you know. Alright, for the last time, Snape is on our side. Ok, the good side. He is our spy, and he is very very loyal to Dumbledore. And i know that Draco is telling us the absolute truth because he took Veritaserum as soon as he got here. Everybody saw it. Well, everybody saw it except for you. He only just arrived a few minutes before you did. As soon as Snape delivered Draco to Dumbledore so that Dumbledore could bring him back safely to headquarters, he went and got you. And now, we're here." She finished with a wide, hopeful smile.

"Yeah, but how do you know that the Veritaserum was real. I mean, Snape made it, so he could've faked it or something right. He's a 'potions master' after all" Harry in a mocking tone.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," mumbled Mrs. Wealey. "Dumbledore made the potion actually. Do you doubt him too?"

Harry started at these words. "What? No, of course not. I trust Dumbledore with my life." He said firmly.

"Well that's excellent to hear, Harry." Dumbledore said from the corner of the room. Harry and Mrs. Weasley whirled around in surprise.

"Oh my! I didn't know you were standing right there. You nearly gave me a fright." Mrs. Weasley said in an embarrassed voice.

"Ahh, sorry Molly. Please forgive me," Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle in his eyes. He looked over his half moon shaped spectacles to Harry and looked at him for a moment. Looking back at Mrs, Weasley, he said, "You must be tired, Molly. It has been an eventful day, after all. I'll finish talking to Harry."

"Alright. Goodnight Harry, Dumbledore." She said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

It was silent for a few minutes as Dumbledore studied the boy in front of him.

"You don't trust him." It was more a statement. But Harry answered anyway.

"No, i don't. He's been a right git to me, Ron and Hermione the whole time we've known him, and look at his father. Why in the world would i trust him?" Harry started, his temper flaring again, seeing Dumbledore sitting there so calmly.

"You should trust him because he's not his father Harry. And he came here, even knowing that everybody that is part of the Order isn't necessarily- fond- of him. But he had the courage to come here anyway, to change his ways. To make it better. He doens't want to be one of Voldemort's minions. He wants to join you. He wants to be accepted. He wants _you _to accept him, though I know he would never actually tell you that. He's got too much pride to admit to you that he was afraid of Voldemort, and that he's afraid right now, that you will kick him out of your house, leaving him to Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

Harry gaped at him. Malfoy was afraid? He actually had feelings? "Well, I would never, you know, kick him out of my house. That'd be like- feeding him to the dogs, though i'm sure if this decision were up to Ron, he'd be all for it." Harry said with a slight smile.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Harry. He's just like the rest of us. Afraid, lonely. He's a _person. _Now I'm not saying that you have to befriend him. But accept him into your home. Please."

Harry only nodded in reply. He didn't want to admit it, but what Dumbledore had said had made sense. He couldn't imagine having a father- no pun intended- that only wanted to use him to further his own standing with Voldemort. And now Draco had given everything up. His family, his money, his reputation. All for him, for his cause. He was on Harry's side wether Harry wanted him or not, and Harry would have to get used to having him there.

"Ok. I will." Harry said in a surprisingly calm and determined voice.

Dumbledore smiled in a genuine smile then and started towards the door. But just before he got to it, he stopped and turned to Harry who was still sitting dumbfounded in the chair, wondering if it was out of _his_ mouth that the promise to accept Malfoy had come out. "By the way Harry, Draco will be staying in your room. With you, until another room is cleared and cleaned out. But seeing as how everyone will be so busy with trying to find the Horcruxes, i doubt that that will be very soon. I would've had you room with someone else, but all of the other rooms are too small. You have the master remember."

"But what about Ron? Why can't Draco stay in Ron's room? Ron can stay in my room." He pleaded, before his eyes got as wide as saucers. Had he actually just called Malfoy by his first name? Disgusting!

"Ahhh, i knew you were going to ask that. As it is, Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley are sharing a room, and Mr. Weasley requested that he continue having the room across the hall from them. I'm sure it is becuase he wants to be close to Ms. Granger, although he told Mrs. Weasley that it was to make sure that Malfoy stayed away from Ginny." He finished, with an amused face. Harry's room was on the top floor, away from everybody's, and Harry liked it like this. It was quiet and secluded; a place where he could think without worrying about being disturbed.

Harry sighed, but nodded his head. He knew that Ron would strangle him if Harry made the two boys switch rooms. One, because he and Hermione were finally moving past the point of friends, and two, because he knew that Ron would not like the idea of Draco- ugh, i did it again. Malfoy, Malfoy- being right across the hall from the girls. The thought of Malfoy being across the hall from the girls disn't upset Harry as much as he thought it should have. Shouldn't he be being super protective over Ginny? Oh well. He gave up with the fighting in his head, and after mumbling a tired goodnight to Dumbledore, started slowly up the stairs.

reviews are much apreciated


	3. Author's Note

Sorry to those of you that reviewed. I accidently deleted my story, but feel free to review again, as i am not planning on screwing it up again. I appreciate those of you that did review though. Thank You


	4. The First Night

Chapter 3: The First Night

As Harry walked up to his bedroom, he paused outside the door, unsure of what to expect when he opened the door. He was incredibly uncomfortable and wary of this new situation. He supposed that it was a good thing that his bedroom was away from everyone elses, as he was sure that Malfoy would say something that would set Harry off. With a loud sigh, he opened the door.

Draco Malfoy tensed as he heard footsteps approach the door. He figured that it was probably Harry Potter; this was after all, his room. Draco pulled the covers up more tightly around his shoulders, trying to block out the cold draft that he kept on feeling. He didn't think that any other room in the house (if you could really call it that) was nearly as cold as this one. He got up to look for another blanket when the door opened. He turned around, and came face to face with Harry.

They stood staring at each other for what seemed like hours, when Harry finally closed the door and stepped further into the large room. He walked straight to the fireplace and lit it, feeling a strange warmth (not from the fire) as he felt the blonde's gaze on his back. When the fire had been properly started, he turned around, and went to his closet, getting some pajamas. He had steadfastly been ignoring Draco's gaze, and had not even acknowledged his presence since he had entered the room. Draco watched as the other boy silently walked into his bathroom that was adjoined to his room.

He sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of what the sleeping arrangements were to be. There was only one bed, a King size, and was incredibly comfortable. Draco looked around the room again, while Harry changed in the bathroom. The room was very elegant looking, and was very grand, in a comfortable kind of way. He liked the look of the room, and surprisingly felt very comfortable in it. He started when the door to the bathroom opened, and Harry walked out in green silk pajama bottoms. Draco stared at his half naked form before clearing his throat, about to say something.

But Harry cut him off. "Look, i know this is a little weird, but i'm tired, and i don't really feel like arguing with you right now, so can we just go to sleep?" He asked warily, his eyes boring into the stormy grey eyes of his companion.

Draco just stared at Harry, and then, seeing the sleepy look on the other boys face, nodded. He waited till Harry walked around to the other side of the bed and got in, before getting in himself. It was a huge bed, and he didn't think it would be that weird.

Shuffling down into the covers, he was silent for a few moments before turning to face the boy, who's back was to him. Harry tensed, feeling Draco shift to face him. He knew that Draco was going to say something, as he heard the intake of breath. He just hoped that it wasn't going to be anything rude.

Draco took a deep breath, and very softly and apprehensively, said " Thank you." He lay in tense silence, waiting to see if Harry would acknowledge this very uncharacteristic and say something back, when the boy continued to ignore him. Turning back around, Draco settled in, closing his eyes again. A few minutes later, right as he was falling asleep, he heard Harry say back in an equally soft voice, " You're welcome". Draco smiled and promptly fell asleep, his insides warm.

Harry shot up in bed, confused and worried. He got his glasses and slammed them onto his face, and looked around wildly. What he saw made his blood run cold. Draco lay right next to him, very close, thrashing around in his sleep, letting out little yelps. Harry reached over to shake him awake, when Draco let out a blood curdling scream. Harry reached over quickly and put his hand over the other boys mouth, so as not to wake up the Weasley family. he shook the boy awake, and when Draco opened his sleepy eyes, he found himself starring into Harry Potters emerald eyes, very close to his own. He noticed the boys hand over his mouth, warm and soft, and he noticed Harry's other hand on his chest. Their faces were so close that Harry could feel the heat radiating off of Draco. Noticing how close they still were, Harry tore his gaze away from Draco's and backed up, sitting up in the bed.

"You were having a bad dream," He explained to Draco, in a slightly breathless voice. He looked back over at Draco who was nodding his head. "Yeah, i have them sometimes. Sorry." He mumbled, embarassed that he had shown his weakness to Harry.

Harry stared at Draco and smiled slightly. " You don't need to appologize to me. I have them all the time. All the time."

Draco nodded his head and shivered into the blankets. Harry felt him shiver and noticed their still close proximity. He didn't move away though. It felt...oddly nice, having Draco's warmth so close to his body.

" Do you want to talk about it?" He asked Draco.

Draco gave a noncommitical shrug of his shoulders. After a minute, he said, " It's nothing really, it's just memories of my father and his...people".

Harry nodded in understanding. " I know what you mean." He said. " You know," He said after a pause, " i think that you're very brave to leave it all behind. Your family, your life basically. It's everything you've ever known."

Draco stared at the boy who had now lain down to face him. " It's not as if i'm a hero or anything Potter. I just realized that i don't want to live my life serving someone else. Someone who doesn't give a damn about me, someone who would torture me for the sheer pleasure of it. That's not really my thing, And besides, i hate my family." He said with emotion.

Harry stared at him with a strange look in his eyes, and then started to softly laugh.

" What's so funny?" Draco asked, confused.

Harry gestured to himself and Draco. " Well, look at us. We're actually having a conversation. I never thought i'd live to see the day that you and i would actually get along. It's madness." He said with a chuckle.

Draco smiled at him and nodded his head." It's a good thing though. With me on your side, maybe you can finally beat the son of a bitch". He said with a mocking tone.

Harry laughed and pushed the other boy lightly. They both fell asleep that night unaware of the smiles that lay plastered on their faces.

Please review. It makes me want to write more. Cheers!!


	5. A Strained Breakfast

**Chapter 4: A Strained Breakfast**

The next morning found Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, supposed enemies, sleeping comfortably and, might I add, very close, to one another.

Harry stired in his sleep, mentally yelling at himself for forgetting to close the draperies that would block out the bright rays of sunlight that slanted into his large quarters in the wee hours of the morning. Rolling slightly to his left, his eyes shot open as he felt a warm body next to him. Blonde silky strands of hair met his eyes and Harry brought his hand up to brush them back, away from the blondes smooth cheek, when he suddenly remembered who exactly he was touching.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Why in the hell am i touching Draco Malfoy's _hair_? It's madness." Harry thought to himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and got up from the bed quietly. Silently, he dressed in his new clothing. Without knowing why, he silently thanked Hermione and Ginny for helping him pick out an entire new wardrobe.

At the very begininng of the summer, Ginny had ruefully looked at him one day at breakfast and said, " Harry, I think it's time that Hermione and I took you shopping for some new clothes. I'm tired of seeing you walk around in your whale of a cousins old, beat up clothing. You've got loads of money, so I think we're going to go today. And _don't_ argue with me about it." She said sternly, seeing that he was about to reply that his clothing was fine. She knew that he didn't really care what he looked like, and these things weren't important to him, but she knew that he would appreciate having some new items that were all his own.

As Hermione had picked out clothing for him, Ginny sat outside the dressing room door, waiting till he had come out in his first outfit. Hearing the door open, she stood up quickly and looked at him. Her mouth dropped open as she studied her boyfriend. Her very handsome boyfriend. He was wearing dark jeans, lightly faded, with a dark green t shirt that hugged him nicely. Not too tight, but not so big that it swallowed his body as everything that he had previously owned had. He swallowed nervously as Ginny moved closer to him, and asked, "So, how does it look?" feeling ridiculous. She answered by running her fingers up his sculpted arms and bringing them up to his hair. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him soundly, before pulling back and saying in a slightly breathless voice, "Looks good. Looks very very good"

He grinned down at her and walked back in the dressing room slowly, knowing that he was driving her crazy.

Harry was suddenly jarred from his thoughts as he reached the door to the kitchen and realized that he had been walking down the stairs and through the hallways to get to the very first floor where he knew that Mrs. Weasley would be making breakfast for the housefull, while he had been remembering. He took a deep breath, knowing that as soon as he walked in, Ron and Hermione would pounce him, demanding to know how his night had been with Malfoy. He didn't really feel like being interrogated by either of them, but sighed, knowing that he would have to face them sooner or later. He opened the door and was immediately greeted with the wonderful smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Looking around him, he saw Hermione sitting next to a sleepy faced Ron, Fred and George, Snape ( much to his dislike), Arthur, Tonks, and Ginny all seated at the table. Everyone looked at him and said their good mornings as he walked over to Ginny and sat down.

Ginny smiled at him softly as he sat down and leaned towards him, kissing his cheek. She was about to say something to him when the door opened and everyone grew quiet. Harry looked behind him, puzzled as to why everyone had suddenly got so quiet. He saw Draco looking very uncomfortable as the group stared at him, some with open hostility. The silence was cleared as Severus Snape cleared his throat and said good morning to his Slytherin student. " I trust you slept well?" he said without the usual coldness in his voice to the blonde that was still standing in the doorway.

Draco nodded his head, unwilling to look anywhere except at Snape. He saw Snapes eyes divert to the open seat next to Harry, silently telling him that he might as well sit down.

Harry watched as Draco had an internal battle with himself, deciding if it was wise to sit down at the table where half of the occupants would rather have _him_ for breakfast rather than the delicious smelling eggs, waffles, and bacon that Mrs. Weasley was in the middle of preparing. He cleared his throat and said a little uncomfortably, much to everyone's surprise, "You can sit down here, if you'd like. Breakfast is almost done, and if you have any sense of smell, you're starving."

Draco stared at him in surprise, ignoring how Ron Weasley was starring daggers into him as he slowly walked over to Harry and sat down. He saw Harry look past to Ron, see his outraged face, and roll his eyes. He chuckled at this exchange, but stopped ubruptly as he heard Weasley say in a fury, " What's so funny Malfoy? Just finish telling old Voldie where our headqaurters are? Did you tell him how Harry's here, and he can come and get him?I bet you did, you sorry little -" the rest of what he was going to say was cut off by Draco's fist connecting with power against Ron's cheek. Ron staggered back from the blow that he had not been expecting and was about to charge at the Slytherin when a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around his arms and held him back. Ron whirled around, ready to beat the bloody pulp out of whoever it was that had stopped him from hitting Malfoy.

He stopped short when he came face to face with a very angry Harry Potter.

"What the hell are you doing Ron?" He asked heateldly.

" What do you mean, what am i doing? I'm gonna beat the shit out of him." he cried out when Mrs. Weasley automatically smacked her hand against the back of his head at his language. He gave her a dirty look, and continued. " He thinks that he can just come in here and play like he's not on HIS side. He thinks we're stupid, like we're supposed to believe his lies. I bet it's some kind of concealment charm that's covering up his dark mark. I'm not going to let him spy on us, make us think he's gone all good, when really he's just the same evil git that he's always been." Ron finished with red ears, a warning that he was indeed very upset.

By this time, Draco was standig up and facing the fuming boy. Harry stood in between the two, knowing that if he moved, a brawl would surely follow. He pushed Ron back a bit more, when Draco started talking.

"You know what Weasley? I don't care what the hell you think. I don't have to explain myself to you. I don't need to explain why i did what i did to anybody. It's nobody elses goddamn business. And don't you dare ever, _ever_, tell me that i'm on Voldemorts side. I refused the mark for a reason. You think i want to be a follower for someone - no, some_thing_, that tortures his people for no good reason, and then laughs about it? You think i want to be a part of the thing that makes my own father turn against me? No, you stupid bastard. You know nothing. NOTHING!" He finished with a loud ringing silence, and then swept back out the door, towards his and Harry's room.

His departure was followed by silence, and then a snort from Ron. He started to say something when he was pushed up against the wall by a livid Harry.

" Harry, mate, what's your deal? Have you lost your marbles?" He asked with a forced smile.

His smile was not returned.

He pulled away from Ron and shoved him to his vacated seat. After Ron had clumsily sat down with a thud, he went to head of the room where everyone was starring at him with wide eyes. He paced for a few moments, collecting his thoughts, and finally came to a standstill in the center of the room, opening his mouth to say what he knew had to be said.

**As always reviews are what keeps me going and MUCH appreciated, so leave them, and i'll update quicker. Gratzi to those of you that did review.**


	6. Blue Specks

Sorry for the delay, i've been a bit busy. I'll try to update at least twice a week, though if i get enough feedback, i may update more.

Disclaimer: Nope, i don't own it. I wish i did though...

**Chapter 5: Blue Specks**

Harry stood and stared at everyone that was starring at him with wide eyes. He opened his mouth.

" Alright, listen here everybody. I know that the situation isn't exactly..._ideal._ But you're going to have to deal with it. I don't care what your feelings about Malfoy are. He's not exactly my most favorite person in the world, but the truth is that that doesn't really matter right now. He came here for protection from his family, Voldemort, and his fellow Slytherins. And if you all can't get over your prejudices to see that there are more important things going on right now then _this_, then i feel sorry for you. It took a lot of courage for Malfoy to come here to us, knowing that everyone in the household hates him, even if he _is _only trying to save his own neck. We are The Order. Our sole purpose is to destroy Voldemort, and though I'm the only one that can do this, i need as much help as I can get. And I don't think all of you beating on him every chance you get is going to make him want to help us. The truth is, Malfoy can tell us things. He's got knowledge about Voldemort and all of the followers that could be to our use. You need to get over it, and focus on the more important things. You will be civil to him, because as of today, he is one of us. He wants to stop Voldemort as much as everyone else in this room. So get off his back." Harry finished with a sharp look at Ron.

There was complete silence, and no one dared to move. They had all seen Harry upset before, and they knew that it could get a lot worse. Finally, after Harry was sure that everyone had gotten his message, he turned and headed back to his room.

Almost as soon as they were sure Harry was out of earshot, they all broke out in whispers.

" Merlin, I didn't know that _he _of _all _people would be the first to accept Malfoy. I mean, come on, it's Malfoy. The guys a git. And after all the stuff he's put us through over the years..." Ron trailed off.

Hermione looked thoughtful as she spoke.

" You know, it does make sense though. We do need all the help we can get, and i'm sure Malfoy's resources are far more vast than ours ever could be. And Harry's right about everyone needing to get over everything. The past, how he behaved towards us. It won't matter in the end what happened if we're not alive."

Ginny, meanwhile was the only one who stayed silent. She had never seen him speak so passionately about anything before, and it unnerved her to think that Malfoy of all people had brought that out in him. She stared towards the stairs and wondered what exactly had happened to make Harry trust Malfoy so quickly.

Harry walked in the room and found Draco sitting on the bed, starring at seemingly nothing.

Harry walked in further and cleared his throat. "You can come down and eat now. You're not going to get anybody to trust you if you stay cooped up here all the time."

Draco finally looked at Harry, his eyes curious. " I heard what you said down there. In the kitchen." He said, seeing Harry's confused face.

Harry's confused face turned into an embarrased grimace.

" Your voice carries." Draco said softly.

Harry was looking anywhere but at him.

" Can i ask you one thing though?" Draco asked him in a quiet voice.

Harry looked at him and shrugged carelessly. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Draco, suddenly exhausted.

Draco studied Harry's profile not saying anything for a full minute. He was facing the boy who refused to meet his gaze, starring intently at the floor. Finally, when Harry could take the heat of Draco's stare no more, he looked up and into Draco's soft gray eyes. _Soft gray eyes? Where the hell did _that _come from?_

Draco didn't fail to notice the slight pink that graced Harry's smooth cheeks. He leaned forward slightly and asked, " Why do you all of a sudden trust me? After all i've done to you, after all the things i've said. All those years of rivalry, and now, you just decide to trust that i'm telling the truth? That i'm not on _his _side?" Draco finished, his eyebrows furowing.

Harry stared into Draco's eyes and felt his face grow warmer. _It's in his eyes. Those beautiful gray eyes. _Harry shook his head slightly as if to shake his thoughts out, and lowered his head.

Draco scooted closer and layed a hesitant hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry tensed at the sudden contact, but slowly relaxed. When he looked up, he was surprised to find Draco's face very close to his. So close in fact that Harry could see the blue specks in his eyes. Eyes that were looking back at Harry with a piercing intensity that Harry thougth they could surely see into his very soul.

" Your eyes. They're, they're different. They always used to be so cold and hard, but now...now they're warm and ... open. Honest. It's all in your eyes." Harry breathed.

Draco stared at him and tried to quell his ferosciously beating heart. He could see Harry's bright, vivid eyes so close to his own, coming closer slowly, and those cheeks that were flushed with a pink that Draco had only ever seen when Harry got really angry. Draco felt his heart stop as he felt Harry's hot breath skim over his lips right before they touched his own.

Both stiffened as their lips came into contact with each other, shocked and confused as to how this had happened. Harry started to pull away when he felt the hand still resting on his shoulder clench the fabric of his T-shirt. And that was all he needed. It was as if something had broken in both of the young men. He kissed Draco hungrily, his own hands finding their way into Draco's soft hair, pulling him closer. Draco's arms slid up Harry's toned arms and wrapped around his neck, anchoring and fusing them together. Draco pulled away and Harry's soft growl of protest died in his throat when Draco trailed a hot stream of kissed down his neck and throat. Harry arched back, giving Draco better access. " Draco" Harry moaned softly, overcome with something powerful that he had never felt before.

Draco, hearing his name come out of Harry's mouth, slowed his movements, coming to a stop. He pulled away, gently disentangling Harry's fingers from his hair.

Harry, feeling suddenly cold, opened his heavy eyes slowly and stared at Draco, mouth agape.

Draco stared back at him, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily.

Harry was the first to break the long, tense silence. " What the _hell _was that?"

Albus Dumbledore woke up from a most unusual dream in his private quarters at Hogwarts and smiled softly.

His misty eyes crinkled as his smile grew.

He looked at Fawkes and nodded his head in thought. " It has started. The begininng of the end. Finally."

He whistled a cheery tune and popped an earwax jelly bean into his mouth.

" Things are going to start changing now. Oh yes, most definitely," He laughed to himself.

**And that's all for now...cliffhangers are lovely aren'y they? lol. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you don't think i've put in a scene like this too soon... let me know what you think. **


End file.
